


Spare Me A Dagger

by DAYDREAMNEOS



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Child NCT Dream, Daggers, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Guns, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia Doyoung, Mafia NCT, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Plot Twists, Some Fluff, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Weapons, mentioned black magic, thief yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAYDREAMNEOS/pseuds/DAYDREAMNEOS
Summary: Imagine yourself in a world where your enemy was actually a secret lover and you never knew, well that's exactly what Doyoung goes through and you're living in his world.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 4





	Spare Me A Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, Annie here! I recently fell into the pits of DoYu desperation so I decided to make this 12k fic :D  
> Enjoy!

* * *

***

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Mr. Kim” uttered the wounded soldier beside Doyoung, gasping for air when Capo Taeyong wrapped a sack around the soldier’s head, ignoring the screams and begging from the wounded, Doyoung rubs his temples as he spits onto the battlefield. 

“Adviser Kim, where do I hide the body?” Capo Taeyong said, swinging the sack onto his shoulder ignoring that the blood from the wounded was currently dripping onto his vanilla uniform, Doyoung lights a cigar before throwing the lighted flame on scattered wood “Over there, Capo.” the higher rank said as he removed his bloody black gloves that were stained, Capo Taeyong walked towards the fire as he threw the sack into it making the fire grow bigger but not too big to spread.

Capo Taeyong turned around to see the higher rank with a bleeding arm when he rolled up his bloody sleeves, Capo Taeyong just watched the blood drip onto the dead grass. It was messy.

“What are you doing, Capo Taeyong? Like what you see?” Doyoung said looking up from his bleeding arm and up to Capo Taeyong who was flustered by the sudden witness “Pass me my bag won’t you?” Doyoung said, clicking his tongue in frustration, Capo Taeyong nods walking towards the higher rank as he picks up his bag, reaching for the ointment.

When he got it he then passed it to Doyoung who instantly grabbed it from him, spraying it all over his wounded arm not giving a care if it was too much for the original amount. 

Nobody said anything during the process of healing, Capo Taeyong was picking out berries from the nearest bushes and Doyoung was fixing his undone tie. They waited until the recruits came so they could get home and away from the enemy field. 

When they arrived, Doyoung was carried by his bodyguard, Johnny, which Doyoung was completely fine without one since he was one of the strongest amongst the whole Mafia but Boss Moon refused to let Doyoung fight alone and that’s where Capo Taeyong’s role was very important to the soldiers and Doyoung, he was the Caporegime, the one that leads the soldiers and the one that is by Doyoung’s side at all cost.

Even though Capo Taeyong was older than the higher rank it was better for that way since Doyoung has more experience in fighting, especially catching thieves. 

***

Nakamoto Yuta, the infamous thief who stole all the jewelry and gold from the innocents, would always play with people, especially Doyoung, who was surprisingly gullible when he is with the thief. But the problem is that Doyoung doesn’t know why he’s acting up which means Nakamoto Yuta is a dangerous threat against Doyoung’s pride.

Or not?

\--

“Give me a break, Doie!” Yuta said throwing tomatoes at the younger who simply cut through them with his trustworthy dagger which did him justice on the battlefield, “Get back here, Nakamoto!” Doyoung shouts, taking out his revolver as he reloads to point towards the head at the thief while running around the village, Doyoung knows every corner, every alleyway, and every hideout in the village so he knows Yuta’s pathways more than the thief himself.

Yuta then halts his movements when he ran into a dead end causing Doyoung to grin “Surrender, Nakamoto, there is nowhere you can go now” said the younger which made Yuta scoff, dropping the vegetables onto the ground as he raises his arms up, Doyoung’s eyes lit up when he raised them up making him put away his revolver as he walked up towards the thief who’s head was down the entire time, “If you really are surrendering, drop the weapons!” Doyoung said itching to take out his dagger from the case attached to his thigh.

What was Doyoung thinking? He should’ve known that Yuta won’t surrender that easily especially on a Sunday afternoon, the thief raises up his head as he grins causing the younger to freeze from his piercing eyes “Oh Doie, so innocent” Yuta said before jumping up then grabbing onto the edge of one of the roofs as he swings himself onto the platform, running away leaving Doyoung in shocked. How could Doyoung be so gullible? He was so close to Yuta that it sting the tip of his tongue with a burning passion, he hated Nakamoto Yuta with all his guts, even if it was his fault.

\--

“Again, Adviser Kim?” Boss Moon said lifting himself from the table with the help of Adviser Jung, another higher rank alongside Doyoung, Boss Moon then walked up towards the younger with his baton in his metal hand then swinging it up to the younger’s chin lifting it slightly making Doyoung look down onto the higher rank, Boss Moon observes Doyoung’s features before slamming down the baton onto the floor causing the room to shake slightly making Doyoung tense up which Boss Moon notices causing the older to snicker.

“It seems like you’re asking for a punishment, Kim” Boss Moon said, gesturing his robotic hand to Advisor Jung to pass him the cleaning kit that was stored in his drawer, Doyoung swallows nervously when he saw the kit being revealed. 

Doyoung knew his punishment already, he had to clean Boss Moon’s arm for 2 weeks.

Why is it bad? Well because Boss Moon was very strict on how his arm has to be cleaned which Advisor Jung was very precise as well so Boss Moon and him was the perfect duo which Doyoung wasn’t, Doyoung likes to get messy with his hands so he doesn’t pay attention to much of cleaning, meaning the 2 weeks he was given is for cleaning and no more chasing Yuta around the whole village. 

Doyoung’s job was now Advisor Jung’s job and reversed. Such a tragedy.

***

Day 1 of cleaning Boss Moon’s arm,

“KIM! WHAT THE FUCK?!” echoes throughout the busy hallways causing Advisor Jung to slam the door open revealing Doyoung pinned to the wall with multiple knives around him and Boss Moon with more knives in his hand despite having only one at the moment “Are you trying to fucking kill me?!” Boss Moon shouts at the younger, Advisor Jung straightened up his posture then adding a low growl when he enters the room causing Boss Moon to turn his head “Drop the knives, Taeil” Advisor Jung suggest as he picks up Taeil’s robotic arm which was twitching like crazy, Taeil then drops the knives into his drawer as he jumps down from his table, landing in front of Advisor Jung. “Now, what happened here?” Taeil groans in agony when Advisor Jung places the robotic arm onto the screw which makes the youngest amongst them look down to see a pool of water underneath them. “Kim, poured water on my arm while polishing it!” Taeil said raising his hand for a punch but Advisor Jung was there to hold him back “Let me go, Jaehyun! This little brat was about to kill me!” Taeil tried to push away Jaehyun, knowing that his strength was nothing compared to Jaehyun but he still tried.

“Taeil, please sit down and do not get up when I release Doyoung” Jaehyun said, already taking out the knives from the wall, when he pulled everything out Doyoung then takes out his dagger swinging it towards Jaehyun’s neck but instead of slicing it open Jaehyun blocked the blade with his armored arm “Please do not use violence when Boss Moon is calm” Jaehyun simply said pulling Doyoung by the arm and aggressively pushing him onto the chair beside Taeil who was picking onto his nails to keep him busy “Doyoung I advise you to look at me” Jaehyun said storing away the knives into Taeil’s drawer as he then picks up the robotic arm.

“I’m looking” Doyoung said puckering his lips into a pout when he sees that Jaehyun had took out the cleaning supplies again causing him to remember that he almost died earlier “I’m going to show you how to properly clean Taeil’s arm and you have to look closely.”

\--

2 weeks passing,

“Good afternoon, Advisor Kim, I heard that you were in Mr. Moon’s office for the whole 2 weeks time? How was it?” Doyoung turns around to see Taeyong in front of his soldiers who were armored “Want me to punch you right here,Tae?” Doyoung threatens, unleashing his dagger, inching it to Capo's neck, almost feeling the slit from Doyoung’s tongue.

“Oh silly, Dons, always acting like you can hurt me even when I’m with my soldiers, cute.” Taeyong said leading his soldiers to follow him after he patted Doyoung’s shoulder, even if Taeyong is shorter than Doyoung he has a tall ego for giving pity to the higher rank.

  
  


“Busy today, Doyoung?” Johnny said, polishing the armour and weapons that were secured inside a silver suitcase that Johnny has, Doyoung lets out a hum in agreement as he dresses up for his midnight shift. After Johnny polishes his things, him and Doyoung open the gates meeting up with Ten, a professional blade user who trained Doyoung for years, as they closed the gates behind them they started to talk about important information.

“I’m glad you were on midnight shift today, Doyoung, there was a rumor going around in town that there were these gangsters that roam around at night and they are involved with Nakamoto Yuta.” Ten said practicing his katana skills as they walked to the entrance of the village. Just saying the name of Yuta makes Doyoung gag, Doyoung knows that Yuta is very very social but he didn’t know that Yuta will form a whole fucking gang.

“Ah, really now? Who told you this info?” Johnny asked bowing at the elders that gave them bread when they entered the village, Doyoung looks around the village as Johnny and Ten talk about the current problems which Doyoung was not paying attention to, all he could see is fairy lights around the whole village and lanterns up in the air from the sailors outside of the borders, it was a nice sight until Ten had to ruin it by pulling Doyoung into a dead end.

“Don’t move” said Ten who shifts in front of Doyoung as if he was defending the older male, Doyoung was now fully aware that they were in trouble, when he was about to ask a question something was dropped onto the ground from the roof.

  
  


\--

“Johnny?!” Doyoung called out as he was swinging his arms as if he would find someone despite the fog of smoke, there was nothing Doyoung could see but smoke and the smell of burned cigarettes.

Doyoung halts his movements as his hands mold onto the handle of his dagger, he could hear the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer towards him which causes Doyoung to unleash it and swing it towards the sudden intruder. Doyoung opens his eyes to see a bloody dagger and a bloody hand that landed onto the concrete ground, Doyoung whips his head up to reveal a blonde haired kid, screaming in agony as he held onto his wrist with his shirt as he tries to stop the bleeding, Doyoung instantly runs to the kid as he ducks down when he another explosion. 

“Kid, I’m sorry about that- shit it’s getting worse” Doyoung curses underneath his breath as he tries to carry the kid but was interrupted by a special guest who came into the scene, Nakamoto Yuta.

Great.

“You can’t run from me now, Doie!” Yuta said sprinting towards Doyoung’s frame as he unleashes a somewhat sharpened blade, there was nowhere to run so Doyoung shields the kid with his arm, grunting when the blade digs into his skin, Doyoung had forgotten to wear his metal armor, Yuta then takes out the blade as he jumps back to take a moment to look at his bloody hands, he was in fear. Doyoung then grabs his dagger that was dropped as he runs towards Yuta with full speed them spinning to slice his hoodie open then he kicked his head aiming at Yuta’s head, when Yuta fell to the ground Doyoung has the chance to scoop the kid in his arms as he takes out his grappling hook, shooting it up in the sky trying to hook it onto something and when he does, Doyoung jumps up leaving Yuta and out of the bloody scene.

“There’s Doyoung!” Ten shouts across to Johnny who had already jumped to them as his eyes widen to see Doyoung roll onto the platform basically throwing the kid onto the platform and blood everywhere around them.

“Jesus Christ, what happened, Doyoung?!” Ten said but instead of doing something Johnny pushes him aside as he held Doyoung in his arms “Get the kid, we’re getting out of here” Johnny said as he jumps down onto the ground, letting Doyoung shift himself in a more comfortable position, Ten just nods as he swings the kid over his shoulder following alongside Johnny who was ahead of him, before Ten could move on he halted when he saw Yuta trembling towards the professional blade user, Ten bit his lip before shouting for Johnny. The older whips his head to see Ten pointing at the thief who was slightly bleeding but not as bad as the others who were in their arms.

“Please.. Let me come..” Yuta utters as he coughs out blood onto Ten’s boots which made him scrunch up his nose, but since they didn’t have enough time Ten hates to do it but he pulls Yuta up and drags him to Johnny who’s brows were furrowed. 

“What the fuck is he here?” Johnny snaps but Ten hushes him as he walks ahead of the older male “Hurry up, Johnny boy, we don’t have enough time to chat.”

***

“It fucking hurts, Johnny!” Doyoung yells out as he tries to push Johnny away when Kun, the medic, rubs ointment into the wound, the bodyguard straddles the younger male into his lap, holding his punches and kicks. “Let go! It..” Before Doyoung could say more Taeil shoves in a lemon into his mouth to chew on, preventing the cries from the youngest the group in the room, it was a painful event but Taeil didn’t do anything about it because he knows that Doyoung is stronger than a tiny scratch.

“This was your fault, Kim” Taeil said gesturing Johnny to release him and when he does Doyoung immediately grips onto Taeil’s collar making the oldest tremble in his steps, Taeil then swings his baton at Doyoung’s head, knocking him out. “Shit.. this wasn’t supposed to happen, Kim, but you had to relax for a moment” Taeil murmurs as he nods his head when Kun asks him if he should continue, this was for the best and both Taeil and Johnny know it.

\-- 

“How’s the kid doing?” Taeil said entering the next room beside Kun’s, Ten looks up to see Taeil and Jaehyun at the frame of the door, he smiles, “He’s actually doing good despite the screams and sobs, but anyways he’s rest right now and I’m currently helping Winwin with his new robotic hand, like yours.” Ten said, holding up a screwdriver, Taeil then smiles back as he pushes himself from the door towards the kid “Did you get his name?” Taeil asked but Ten shook his head.

Taeil then looked back at Jaehyun to signal him to come in “Jaehyun, do your thing” the advisor walked towards the kid shifting himself beside the kid’s side, he then brushes away the kid’s bangs as he places his gloved palm onto the kid’s now bare forehead.

“His name is Jeno” Jaehyun said removing his hand from Jeno’s forehead and then throwing away the used glove as he reaches into his fanny pack for another glove, Taeil just nods as he places the warm towel onto Jeno’s head to prevent headaches from Jaehyun’s hidden power.

“When he wakes up press the button, Ten” Taeil said, picking up his baton and gesturing Jaehyun to follow when Jaehyun got up from his seat Ten glances at Wiwin as if he was going to pay attention so Ten just nods his head “Roger that, Boss.” Taeil just smiles as he walks out of the room alongside Jaehyun who was behind him.

“Do you know anything else beside his name, Jaehyun?” Taeil questioned, halting his footsteps as he spun onto his heels, slightly tilting his head, Jaehyun bit his lip and Taeil caught that “Don’t lie to me, Jung.” Taeil’s tone turned much more cold and harsh which made Jaehyun avoid eye contact “Jung Jaehyun.” Taeil raises his voice a bit, having it echo throughout the building, Jaehyun then looks back at Taeil who now has a dark gaze.

“It was all fuzzy” was all Jaehyun could say which made Taeil scoff but since Jaehyun was a hard cookie to break he gave up on trying to crack his outer shell “Okay then, keep following” Taeil spun back onto his heels as they head to the next room where Yuta was.

“Good evening, Nakamoto” Taeil said, creaking open the door revealing Yuta sitting onto the made bed, sipping onto the provided water, when he’s done he looked up to see Taeil and only him. 

Jaehyun was locked out of the room for privacy reasons.

“Does your team know that you were captivated here?” Taeil questions, Yuta then meets Taeil’s dark gaze despite the warm lighting illuminating the room “What team, Mr. Moon?” Yuta finally had said something ever since he had entered the building “Don’t deceive me, Nakamoto, I’m not here to take you in and make you one of my soldiers” Yuta places his cup onto the night stand beside ‘his’ bed still having his eyes on Taeil “You’re here as a bait” Taeil finishes, grinning mischievously, Yuta’s lips formed into a thin line as his breath hitches “Well unfortunately Mr. Moon, I don’t have a so-called team, I go solo” Yuta said now his lips curling into a grin but Taeil’s facial expression was the same, not interested. “Oh? Then why were you begging to be taken in, why were you begging on your knees?” Taeil snaps back as he pulls Yuta’s collar, tugging him towards his face, Yuta widens his eyes when he sees Taeil’s darkened gaze and how piecring it was up close “You’re disgusting, Nakamoto, pure devil blood.” Taeil then pushes Yuta back into his place as he stood onto the chair that was beside Yuta, Taeil then crouches down “Hurt one of them and your head will be on the dinner plate” Taeil said gesturing towards Yuta’s neck causing the thief to sweat nervously “Since this is my room I’ll be moderating you tonight, Nakamoto, so you better not do any tricks” Taeil adds before jumping down as he turns his back at Yuta who was still speechless “Goodnight, Nakamoto” was the last thing Taeil said before disappearing into the light.

“Goodnight, Mr. Moon” Yuta murmurs before attaching his eyes onto the bright moonlight that was revealed by the curtains swinging around by the air conditioner.

\--

Morning,

“Good morning, Doyoung” Johnny said as he slightly nudges the younger male’s rib causing him to grunt, Doyoung then rises up slowly meeting Johnny’s eyes “What the fuck happened?” was the first thing that came out of the younger’s mouth which made Johnny roll his eyes “Breakfast is ready, dig in” Doyoung just nods ignoring that Johnny never answered his question “How’s the kid?” Doyoung then asked with a stuffed mouth, Johnny chuckles “I don’t have that information but Taeil is in his room so I think he can answer that for you” ' Johnny suggests “You really are gonna make me wake there when I literally almost died last night and I’m injured? You’re crazy, Johnny” Doyoung said before taking a sip of his milk earning another laugh from Johnny “Very funny, Doyoung, you only injured your arm and I think you can walk properly” Johnny murmured, standing up to guide Doyoung, the younger then kicked off his blankets as he hopped out of bed “Not bad?” Johnny asked, rubbing Doyoung’s back to gesture him to go faster causing the higher rank to roll his eyes “Why are you rushing me?” Doyoung snaps back, shoving Johnny out his way as he runs at his own pace.

“Good luck, Doyoung!” Johnny shouts as he runs down the hallway which was the opposite way where Doyoung was currently heading “Weird” Doyoung murmurs as he knocks onto Taeil’s door.

A small ‘come in!’ came from inside the room causing Doyoung to open the door revealing Taeil holding a bucket of water and a towel when Doyoung opens the door wider it reveals Yuta shirtless and with dampened hair, widening his eyes to see that his Boss is washing a thief, it was an unbelievable sighting, Doyoung felt a his heart burn from anger when he saw Yuta’s smile, it was so sickening.

“What the fuck” was all Doyoung could say “Oh, Kim! You’re awake!” Taeil said packing up his stuff before jogging towards the younger who was still not inside the room “What are you doing?” Taeil said, tilting his head slightly “I should be asking you that” Doyoung snaps back, biting onto his top lip, Taeil then chuckles “Anyways, I see that you were here for Nakamoto? I’ll be taking off now!” Taeil said patting on Doyoung’s shoulder as he was about to go out until Doyoung blocked his way “No, I was here for you not that.. thief” Doyoung utters in absolute disgust “Did you sleep with him?” Doyoung asks, backing up so Taeil can go “No, Kim, I slept on the couch, we did no funny business” Taeil then said as he steps out of the room and pushes Doyoung into the room “Wait! What if he kills me?” Taeil looked down onto Doyoung’s pocket thigh dagger then back up at him “I don’t think so.” was the last thing Taeil said before closing the door behind him leaving Doyoung with Yuta.

“Like what you see?” Yuta said as he flexes his tattooed arm alongside his shoulder blades that had the same tattoo design, the tattoo spreads throughout his whole right side, Doyoung snaps out of his observance at his tattoos and now he met Yuta’s gaze, it was warmer than what Doyoung has seen before but Doyoung wouldn’t let his guard down just because Yuta was now nicer than the thief he was “I fucking hate you, Nakamoto Yuta.” Doyoung was very blunt on how he said that, he now avoids all eye contact from Yuta even if Doyoung can feel a sting from Yuta’s piercing eyes, Yuta frowns at the statement “Why are you even here then..” Yuta murmurs as he clenches his jaw to stop the overflowing tears, Doyoung stiffens when he saw the thief’s eyes begin to gloss but he ignores it since he doesn’t want to be here with Yuta he wants to go train himself and mind his own business but since Yuta is here Doyoung’s head has been fuzzy, knowing that the person he hates the most is in the building and everyone is somehow protecting him from Doyoung which made the higher rank feel distant “Do you know that kid?” Doyoung finally asked breaking the heavy silence between them, Yuta can breathe now as he was holding his breath earlier “Can I tell you something?” Yuta asked “Only if you don’t lie, I hate liars” Doyoung clarified, earning a small grin from Yuta “I would never lie to you, Doie” Doyoung wonders if Yuta gets cocky everytime Doyoung says something like that to Yuta in whatever situation. 

“Fucking hurry up” Doyoung snaps as his patience level was slowly going out the scale “The kid was suppose to strangle you” Doyoung widens his eyes, almost pupils shrinking, “But that advisor dude wiped away his memories” Yuta adds which Doyoung was not expecting “Jaehyun?” Doyoung asks as if Yuta knows who that was “Sure, he erased his memories just to get his fucking name” Doyoung could hear the bitterness coming off Yuta’s tone when he had said that.

“Is the kid related to you?” Doyoung asked, grabbing the chair from Yuta’s side as he sat beside him “His name is Jeno and no, he isn’t a relative but I did adopt him from the local orphanage, I trained him to be a pick pocketer but now his memories are gone he has no knowledge of those days and that I took him in” Yuta replies, Doyoung felt a big clump of forgiveness in his throat but Doyoung refuses to forgive him so he had to be brutally honest “Let’s make a deal” Yuta looks up from his tattoos and at Doyoung “If you don’t betray us then we’ll make a plan to get Jeno’s memories back and if you do betray us then we’ll have to kill Jeno, which he seems important to you so you better not mess this up, Yuta” Doyoung threatens, it was a good deal but what was for Yuta? “And for me?” Yuta asked “Become my training buddy” as much as Doyoung hates becoming closer with Yuta he had to do it since forgiveness was never in Doyoung’s book of solving problems, forgiveness means mercy and mercy means weakness “Deal” Yuta replies earning a small grin from Doyoung which was the first time Yuta has ever seen Doyoung smile like that before, he doesn’t know if it was out of sincerity or trying to get on his good side but whatever the reason is Yuta will be happy no matter what.

***

Yuta gets up from his seat as soon as Doyoung was finished with the other soldier who sadly lost to Doyoung’s blade, Yuta was now very confident that he can beat Doyoung in an ‘Every Weapon Acceptance’ training field since Yuta is a thief and he was trained to use every weapon that he stole so he has a high chance of winning but then again Doyoung didn’t train for his whole life to be defeated by a thief and Yuta does have a bonus because now that he wasn’t wearing that heavy uniform he’s more free he has to thank Taeil for keeping his undergarments because he felt more free than he was ever.

“We’ll be taking a 2 minute break” shouted Taeil, wrapping a blanket around the defeated soldier, Yuta hums as he watches Doyoung’s practicing movements.

“I thought I had him this time!” said the soldier making Yuta scoff at the comment “Not today, Soldier, maybe if you took my training classes then you would be just like Kim but I guess you never listened” Taeil replies to them obviously being salty at the fact that his own soldier refused to be trained by the one and only, Moon Taeil.

“You’re going down, Yuta” Doyoung sticks out his tongue as he preps himself when he notices that Taeil was raising up the starter gun, Yuta was ready from the start and no need for practicing because he likes to learn his mistakes along the way “Guess I have to drag you down with me then” Yuta replied, grinning mischievously.

“Hah you wish” Doyoung replied as they walked onto the platform, waiting for their call to go, Taeil once more polishes his baton just in case if they both kill each other on the spot, Doyoung and Yuta’s eyes were attached to each other the whole time none of them was distracted from the bystanders “Starting in 3, 2, 1..” Taeil shouts as he pulls the trigger causing the flag to pop up with a loud *BANG*.

Doyoung unleashes his dagger, sprinting towards the thief with full speed, ducking when Yuta swings his trustworthy nodachi, Doyoung then slits open Yuta’s ankle as he jumps back onto his feet then doing a 360 spin to aim at Yuta’s neck, the thief sucks in the air sharply as his and Doyoung’s blades clash creating a giant gas of win to release. 

Doyoung clenches his jaw when he suddenly felt Yuta’s blade clattering onto his, before Doyoung could do something he was thrown off of Yuta’s blade then landing onto the concrete flooring causing the younger male to grunt as he felt his back arching, he then got up slowly as sprints towards Yuta and with all his might he jumps onto the older male, missing his neck when he quickly moves it to the side, Yuta then kicks of Doyoung, throwing his nodachi at the younger when he lands onto his feet to distract him. Doyoung dodges the nodachi and when he’s fully recovered he is greeted by a smoke bomb causing him to trip over his own feet, the next thing Doyoung knew was he was now covered in blood, a scar upon his fair skin. Yuta does a flip backwards as he felt a clump of blood waiting to get out in his throat, he too was stabbed by Doyoung during that misty moment, it seems like they both were stabbed by each other.

Doyoung trembles in his steps as he shakes while walking towards the thief then grabbing his collar, throwing him down as he swings a punch at him causing him to cough out the blood that was forcibly going down his throat, Doyoung bites down onto his lip, drawing out blood, Yuta then throws Doyoung as he takes out his sharpened pocket knife, penetrating it into his right hip causing it spurt out blood, Doyoung cries out when he feels the blade getting deeper and deeper into him almost like it was touching his guts at this point, Doyoung weakly pulls out his revolver then aiming it at Yuta’s chest, pulling the trigger as the bullet went completely into Yuta’s ribs causing him to groan in agony, holding his wound as more blood draws out between his fingers, both of them then started to tackle each other causing more blood to pool around them.

This was now Taeil’s time to stop them, the elder jogs towards them as he splits them away from each other with his baton, he then kicks down Doyoung when he tries to get up and knocks him out alongside Yuta who tried to do the same, Taeil sighs heavily at the sight “Well this was a very bloody.. Practice” Taeil murmurs at the last bit of his sentence “Ya think?” Ten said as he walks up to the scenery “This was a fucking blood war” Taeil hums in agreement, gesturing Ten to take Yuta as he walks up to Doyoung’s bleeding body “Think they have some deep injuries, is Kun here today?” Taeil asked swinging Doyoung onto his back ignoring that his whole back was dampened from the drawing blood “I think so, Winwin did see his jacket in his room so yeah” Ten replied shortly after placing Yuta’s arm over his neck so he can drag him, Taeil just nods as they head inside “Wait! Jaehyun and Johnny, please clean up the mess” Taeil said once last time before fully closing the door behind him.

“I never expected them to play it out like that” Johnny said squeezing out the blood from the wet towels and into the bucket, Jaehyun follows later on “I know they hate each other but to the point of killing each other? Crazy” Johnny adds, rolling up his sleeves despite the already stained sleeves, Jaehyun just hums in agreement not saying a single word the whole time cleaning “By the way, Advisor Jung?” Johnny questions in curiosity “Yes?” Jaehyun replied “Were you jealous that Taeil slept with Yuta and not you last night?” Johnny places a finger onto his chin, trying to act confused but it was obvious that he was holding back his laugh which made Jaehyun tick off “Talk to me when you have the balls to confess to Doyoung that you secretly like him.” Jaehyun snaps back, grabbing another towel as he soaks it into the warm bucket, walking onto the platform as he wipes the smeared blood on the concrete, Johnny whips his head towards Jaehyun, glaring at him the burning anger “Fuck off” Jaehyun grins at the comment.

“I never expected them to play it out like that” Johnny said squeezing out the blood from the wet towels and into the bucket, Jaehyun follows later on “I know they hate each other but to the point of killing each other? Crazy” Johnny adds, rolling up his sleeves despite the already stained sleeves, Jaehyun just hums in agreement not saying a single word the whole time cleaning “By the way, Advisor Jung?” Johnny questions in curiosity “Yes?” Jaehyun replied “Were you jealous that Taeil slept with Yuta and not you last night?” Johnny places a finger onto his chin, trying to act confused but it was obvious that he was holding back his laugh which made Jaehyun tick off “Talk to me when you have the balls to confess to Doyoung that you secretly like him.” Jaehyun snaps back, grabbing another towel as he soaks it into the warm bucket, walking onto the platform as he wipes the smeared blood on the concrete, Johnny whips his head towards Jaehyun, glaring at him the burning anger “Fuck off” Jaehyun grins at the comment.

Taeil nods in approval for Kun to open the door, when he does he is greeted by Jeno, the kid has not woken, since he came to the building, “His name is Jeno, Jaehyun checked his forehead, anyway, have you seen him before?” Taeil questioned, grabbing another chair so Kun can have a good look, Kun tenses up when Taeil had said that, _Jeno? I knew Jaehyun was involved, dammit Moon Taeil, you did it once again,_ Kun thought to himself, Taeil narrowed his eyes as if he knew what Kun was thinking “Are you okay, Qian?” Taeil then asked “Did you erase his memory, Moon Taeil?” the oldest was amazed at how Kun caught up so fast, he grins, “How did you know about this, Qian?” Kun scoffed at the question “Moon Taeil, you possibly can’t think I know nothing about Advisor Jung, pathetic, you’re pathetic.” Kun spits out as he sits down onto his seat, Taeil’s lips form a thin line, trying to hold back his curses and threats.

“Poor kid, he was too innocent to be under your association.” Kun strokes through Jeno’s light-toned hair, Taeil just stares at Kun, observing him, a hum comes out of his lips “Qian.” Kun peeks up meeting Taeil’s gaze “This was for the best” the nurse snickers at his statement “If Kim Doyoung found about this” Kun starts making Taeil raise a brow, listening with all ears open “He won’t be happy with this, right?” Taeil swallows nervously, there he was, Kun caught him there “If you say one thing to him about this-” Before Taeil could continue the kid whimpers as his eyes sprung up causing both of them to whip their heads at the wounded. 

Jeno was awake, wide awake, “Where am I?! Why am I here?!” said the kid, in a terrified tone, shaking when he saw that he had a robotic hand “What the hell?!” Jeno kicked off the blankets as he pulled onto the metal-like wrist but was stopped by the Boss “Calm down Jeno, you’re safe here” Taeil pleaded making Kun murmuring underneath his breath, the kid looked around his surroundings before calming down his breathing patterns “Good?” Taeil asked, Jeno nodded slowly as he pulled away from Taeil’s grasp. “Who are you?” Jeno asked, staring directly at Taeil, completely ignoring Kun’s presence which made his gut twist, _Jeno shouldn’t trust Taeil.. But he has no idea where he is so he has to trust him,_ Kun wondered to himself “I’m Moon Taeil, this is the nurse of this place” Taeil held his out for a handshake but Jeno refused, his eyes now focusing on Kun who’s lips curled into a grin “I’m Qian Kun, nice to meet you, Jeno” Taeil hums in amusement at how Kun quickly changed his emotions.

“Where’s.. That person that took me in? The one that.. Cut off my hand?” Taeil was astonished, _How did Jeno remember?_ Taeil wondered to himself, Kun was too stunned “Kim Doyoung” Kun answered mindlessly “He.. I know him..” Tail opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Ten, opening the door, geared up as if he was about to go into war which made them turn to look, when Taeil saw Ten he was now all cautioned “Ten? Where are you going?” Taeil then asked, Ten took his time to answer as if he was trying to make up one “Uh, with Johnny” Taeil face-palmed, he knew right off the bat that he was lying “Ten please” Taeil pleaded, turning his body so he was now faced Ten who was leaning against the door frame “Catching a nasty thief” Ten admits, the oldest in the room stood up almost immediately when he heard the new.

“You let Nakamoto go?!” Taeil raised his voice causing the kid to cover his ears, Kun comforts him by rubbing his slumped back “Taeil, you think I can keep an eye on him? Didn’t you trust Johnny with that?” Ten said loosely as if he didn’t care “Dammit.. I can’t believe I let you in the building so easily” Taeil murmured which Kun heard since he was behind him but Ten didn’t hear a single whisper “So? I’m going now” Ten steps out of the frame.

“Wait Ten!” it was said from the hallway, Taeil looked up to see Doyoung, geared up as well and looking like he was never impaled in the hip, Taeil was now furious especially Kun who just wrapped around freshly new bandages around Doyoung.

“What the hell is going on?” Taeil asked, standing up, Doyoung peaked into the room revealing Jeno crying, Kun crossed armed and Taeil’s head fuming “What happened?” they all looked at Doyoung as if he was like a walking zombie “We should be asking you that, Kim.” Taeil shouts as he walks up to Doyoung, grabbing his collar as he pushes him out of the scene and into the hallway. 

“Kim, you’re crazy for doing this.” Taeil warns, digits pressing into the wound which causes Doyoung to wince at the sudden contact “See? You’re still badly injured” Taeil pressed harder which made Doyoung go haywire “Stop, Taeil! It hurts!” Doyoung struggled to push him away but Taeil pulled out his baton, distancing himself from Doyoung but his baton was pressed up against his wound, rubbing side-to-side, his blood making the bandages sliding around, Doyoung felt tears blurring his sight as one rolls down “S..stop!” Doyoung drops to his knees in defeat, Taeil walked up to the whimpering youngster “Go to bed, I’ll ask Kun to replace the bandage” Taeil then said in a stern voice, Doyoung just nods even though he was crying at that point “Can you stand?” Taeil’s voice was now in a concerned tone when he glanced down to see him gripping onto his wound, Doyoung took his time to answer the older “I.. I want to see Yuta..” Taeil stiffened when he heard that Doyoung wanted to see his enemy, the one that did this to him, the one that escaped, Doyoung was completely attached to Yuta at this point.

Taeil hates to admit it, he hates to let go of a wounded member out in the world, he hates to see one of his members open up to an enemy, he hates everything about truces but since this was Doyoung, he had to let him go, only for this one time.

“And you can” Taeil then held out his hand for Doyoung to reach, when the youngster saw the offer he quickly grips onto his palm, standing up he trembled but was helped by Taeil’s arms “Let’s get you patched up, I think I know where he is.” Taeil assured as he drags Doyoung back into the room, earning a small ‘thank you’ from him which made Taeil grin in satisfaction. 

***

After a moment of preparing Doyoung, Taeil guides him in the entrance of the building “Ah yes, I knew he would be here” Taeil spoke in a well mattered toned, Doyung hums in amusement at how Yuta fell for the trick so easily, the thief was caught in an illusion that Enchanter Dong, **one** of the black magic users in the building, made from his wizard books, the normal outcomes of the book is a darkened forest where you are trapped if you’re an intruder, another one is you’re trapped in a cage where wolves are surrounding you, but that’s only for execution purposes, but this time it was an indoor spring, it was aesthetically pleasing on the inside but the outside? It’s a laughable moment because the people outside cannot see the dome but the intruder, Taeil chuckles “Enchanter Dong is here?” Doyoung questioned, following behind Taeil as he walked towards the ‘dome’ that was apparently there “Oh yes, he is, Dong was here for a week but you haven’t seen him because you were always injured” Taeil answered slowing down his pace so Doyoung doesn't have to strain his wounds.

“Boss Moon, you know I’m not that weak, right?” It was debatable, Taeil could bring Yuta’s head on a plate and Doyoung would cry days but if it was Taeil’s head? He would only cry for a week and call it quits, it’s very suggestive to whoever’s head goes on the plate and present it in front of Doyoung but then again Doyoung is too young and too confused, Taeil laughs to himself at the thought, Doyoung frowns when he heard “It’s debatable, Kim.” Was all Taeil said before opening the apparent dome, gesturing Doyoung to go ahead “I’ll wait for you out here, Kim, no time limit today” Taeil predicts on the last bit, Doyoung nods as he steps into the dome, revealing a beauty of varieties of plants and flowers, there was a stream of scented rose water greeting him, soaking his black boots, a mini waterfall that he heard when the door was open and a parrot soaring around at the guest that entered, it was an appealing look much better than what Doyoung has ever seen.

But what was more appealing in Doyoung’s eyes was Yuta, soaked white sleeved, 2 buttons open, tattoos covering his entire right side, dampen dripping ginger hair, rolled up black jeans that showed off his other inks, Doyoung felt his heart skip a beat when Yuta and his met each other's' gaze, Yuta was so ethereal in the moment, everything about Yuta made Doyoung’s heart spin in different directions, it was truly an unrealistic moment for the both of them.

“Yuta?” Doyoung’s voice appeared hoarse from just not drinking enough water, the thief giggles at the youngster who tensed up when he heard a softer tone from the older “Doie, why are you here?” Yuta then asked, walking closer to Doyoung “I..” the younger closes his eyes, inhaling and exhaling to keep his heart steady before it leaps out of his chest “I wanted to see you.” Doyoung admits, Yuta just stood in front of him, he was slightly shorter than Doyoung but he felt small under Yuta’s gaze “After you shot me in the ribs” Yuta adds for him making Doyoung frown “I can say something about you too but I’ll save that for another argument” Yuta grins at his comment “Doie, do you miss me?” The older said in a teasingly tone which made Doyoung pissed off “I’m going to strangle you, Nakamoto Yuta” Doyoung places his hand onto Yuta’s neck, feeling on how it fits perfectly, before Doyoung attempts to squeeze it, the thief interlocks his digits with Doyoung’s as he raises it up to his plumped lips, kissing it before Doyoung pulls away, flushing red “Cute” murmured Yuta.“Don’t start, Yuta” Doyoung threatens, unleashing his dagger as he watches Yuta back up and into the river behind him, leaving Doyoung shocked. 

Before Doyoung could turn back he was pulled into the river as well, Doyoung held his breath for a moment while squeezing his eyes shut before relaxing into Yuta’s touch, a sudden wave of confidence helped him out, his eyes flutter open having his sight greet Yuta’s ethereal proportions and how he looked so heavenly flowing with the stream, the sun shines against the water which defines Yuta’s hazel eyes and milky skin which made Doyoung almost lose air but he was saved by Yuta’s plum lips.

Doyoung was shocked when their lips connected, they kissed in water, the younger’s undergarments rose up revealing his undone bandages, wincing when the scented water brushed against it but was comforted by Yuta’s palms, wrapping them around his slim waist.

After a sensational moment between them they dry themselves off when they touched the surface of the marble tiled floor, Yuta was the one that stood up first despite being the most damp “So what are you going to do-” The thief turns around to Doyoung kneeling down and his hand out, reaching it out for him to look at the opal necklace he was holding, Yuta squints as the opal crystal dangles out causing him to widen his eyes at the sight, “Why do you have that, Doyoung?” Yuta’s tone was much more stern as if he was warning the younger to stay away, Doyoung raises his head to meet Yuta’s darkened gaze despite the sunset shining amongst them “Yuta..” Doyoung sighs heavily as if he was trying to say something that he couldn’t say “You knew?” Yuta cuts him off as he steps closer to the kneeling one, all Yuta could think of is how Doyoung knew about his identity, Doyoung nods, flinching when he heard the older growl, he lowers his head in guilt “Just take it already” Doyoung demands but Yuta stood still, looking down upon him in disappointment “Yuta!” Doyoung pleads, jolting his hand forward towards the older but he stood there staring at his hooded eyes “Why-” Doyoung loosens his grip causing the necklace to fall forward, nearly touching the water but Yuta caught it just in time, he shifts away Doyoung who rose up from his position, his head rising up once again meeting Yuta’s terrified expression “Go” was all Doyoung said, walking towards the thief “I will” Yuta bit his bottom lip as he steps back once more “Here, I’ll end it here, quickly as possible” 

Doyoung then unleashes his dagger from his thigh pocket causing Yuta secure the necklace in his arms as if he was protecting it from great danger “Stay still” Doyoung commands like he was casting a spell on him, Yuta knew he can’t withstand the Kim Doyoung especially in this situation, Doyoung took out a translucent bottle filled in with a transparent substance filled to the brim, flicking open the capsule, squeezing the liquid onto his sharpened blade, some of it splashing onto Yuta’s hand, whimpering at the burn “Oh calm down, Yuta, this is nothing compared to shooting you in the ribs” Doyoung said exaggerating his sentence making the older to roll his eyes “Yeah sure, water doesn’t burn” Yuta snaps back at his response “This is the purest holy water in the whole village, made by hands of Gods and Goddesses” Doyoung answers Yuta’s floating thoughts on the mysterious substance, “Hand.” Doyoung commands the thief and he does as he pleases, Doyoung rubs the center of his palm, holding it tight.

“I’ll see you on the next full moon, Nakamoto Yuta” Doyoung said before penetrating the dagger into the palm of the thief’s palm, creating his surroundings to fade into darkness, the last thing Yuta saw was Doyoung’s dagger in his hand, drawing amounts of blood gushing out of the center opening wound, Yuta then heard mumbling before passing out completely.

\--

Taeil turns around from his conversation to see Doyoung standing in the middle of the entrance and the illusion dome fading away “Kim? What happened?” Taeil asked across him, Doyoung turned around with the sun completely setting causing a dimmed lighting on the younger who’s only eyes were glossy from crescent moon being now hidden by the clouds, Taeil tilts his head when he sees a tint of a glimmer on his dagger making him realize that Doyoung knew already, he knew that Yuta was an opal dragon and was in hiding, Doyoung was too young, too young to know about this huge secret but he found out, somehow, “Oh, Kim, come here” Taeil stretches out his arms as wide as he can, letting Doyoung run into his arms and he did, the younger sprints towards Taeil’s arms not caring if he was injured or if he left his dagger somewhere on the grass field all he cared was to be embraced. Doyoung cried into the Boss's shoulder, trying to find comfort, the younger didn’t want to see Yuta yet, not right now, not when he found out that Yuta was the one that killed his old village, he wanted to see Yuta when he’s stronger than he is now, he wants to defeat Yuta, once and for all even if it means to die with him.

***

The sound of smashing and crashing clay pots on walls, watching on how the soil water seeps through the wallpaper, mixture of soil and tears form as the growing flowers splat into the stream of water, the dull moonlight transiting through the gigantic curtains. “Fuck..” Yuta curses underneath his breath as he watches the opal gem shimmering pearl champagne green “Why is this happening?” Yuta asked himself as if someone will answer him, he looked down on his now healed palm which left a blazed blemish, he cursed again but this time it was heard, heard by the visitors outside his door who were knocking nonstop while Yuta was breaking down.

“Damn you.. come in!” Yuta yells at the mysterious visitors to come in and when they had permission, they swung open the door making the oldest amongst them growl at the loud noises, the group came inside Yuta’s crib as if it was a house party which made Yuta a bit ticked off but not to the point where his wings are urging to spread out, Yuta then shifts his body so now he was facing the group as he looked up at them, they were grinning, _At least they’re okay,_ he thought to himself before fully gaining his will to get up and greet his visitors, when he got up from his uncomfortable position a sound of 2 or 3 bones crack at the same time alongside a satisfied hum leaving his sealed lips.

“I didn’t know you became a florist, Na Yuta” said the shortest person amongst the group, chuckling alongside one of the tallest, Yuta frowns “You haven’t changed, Renjun” Yuta murmured patting on his shoulder as he guides them into the living room, leaving the mess in the corner, leaving his clean freak roommate to do it.

“Yuto’s not here?” asked another but he wasn’t too short or too tall he was average height but was still shorter than Yuta “I didn’t even know you came by, Chenle and yes, Yuto went out to get some errands possibly grabbing some food as well so don’t eat too much” Yuta gathered a pack of sodas from the mini fridge beside the bigger fridge, he then placed it down for the kids to pick which flavor they wanted “I see you’re still not wearing the necklace, Yuta” one said, munching on a granola bar from the pantry “Don’t start now, Donghyuck” Yuta warns the youngster earning a chuckle from the youngest amongst all of them “I still wear mine” said the youngest, admiring the shimmering amethyst gem stuck into the golden locket, Yuta coos “Does your mother force you to wear it still, Jisungie?” Jisung pouts at the comment “No, my mom told me that it was a curse to not wear it..” the youngest cups his mouth as he realized that he had said something that’ll definitely offend him especially when Yuta doesn’t have his necklace on. 

“Oh Jisung, we’re all cursed.” Chenle said technically reading Yuta’s mind, Renjun grins when he saw Jisung whining at the comment “He’s teasing you, Sung, don’t listen to him” said the mullet blonde “No, listen to Chenle and not Jaemin” Jisung glances at both of them before taking a sip of his soda “Where’s Mark when we need him..” Jisung said, voice cracking which broke all of their hearts.

Yuta looked at their saddened expressions “Isn’t Minhyung-” Before Yuta could say anything Donghyuck shot him a glare “Don’t speak up, Yuta, you know what you did” Donghyuck spits out as he crosses his arms “We actually came here to talk about _Mark_ ” Donghyuck hints Yuta when saying his name, they all preferred him to be called Mark and not his dragon form name because they all had bad experiences with the name ‘Minhyung’ in which Yuta never knew “He’s coming back on the next full moon festival, can you be there?” Donghyuck asked leaning onto the marble table, begging with his eyes which made Yuta hesitate, he didn’t know if he would even go to the festival especially with Doyoung roaming around, this full moon tradition comes each 2 years so this is the only time he’ll finally see Mark but he made a deal with Doyoung.

Don’t betray them or else Jeno is a goner and Yuta is good at keeping deals, especially when Jeno is a point gun, Yuta will do anything to keep that deal even if it costs him to risk his whole life just to protect them, Dream, together.

\--

“Are you sure you want to verse Boss Moon?” Johnny observes Doyoung’s uppercut alongside a kick into the dummy’s stomach, the younger just nods, running through the dagger from the dummy’s shoulder and to it’s guts, Johnny scrunches up his face when fake blood gushes out and onto his clothes alongside Doyoung, who looked like he went through a slaughter “Oh Doyoung, you’re too-” Doyoung snaps his neck towards Johnny, glaring at him “Don’t.” Doyoung then warns, walking up to Johnny threatening him with his now dull dagger, the older chuckles, gripping the blade as he grumbles it into crumbs like glass, the younger widens his eyes at the sight “Johnny..” Doyoung’s voice cracks, stumbling backwards as he bumps into the dummy, looking up at Johnny’s darkened gaze “You possibly can’t think you can defeat Boss Moon like this, right?” Johnny spoke in a more well mannered tone despite his scary expression, the younger nods even though he was picking up the pieces of metal, Johnny crouches down, patting Doyoung’s shoulder “I’m sorry for doing this to you, Doyoung, this is for the best, let Boss Moon help you with this one.” Johnny assured, helping him up from his sitting position, when they both settled down they headed out from the stable and into the building.

“Boss Moon, this is Johnny” the older said, knocking onto the hardwood, Doyoung shifts himself behind Johnny as he hears Taeil struggle to open the door from all the cackling of shoes on the oak flooring, when the oldest opened the door everything seemed neat expect one little detail, the smell in the air was musty, smelled like sweet vanilla and sweat, Doyoung snaps out of his senses and ignores the thoughts floating around his mind but Johnny had to ruin it by saying one thing “What were you two doing in here?” Doyoung can see that comment made Taeil flush in red, so they were doing _it_ , Jaehyun clears his throat to clear up the awkward air between the visitors and Taeil “Don’t worry about it, Boss, we’ll keep it a secret” Johnny winks before sitting on the sofa alongside Doyoung “Why are you here, Johnny, Doyoung?” Taeil sips his tea before placing it down onto the coffee table, leaning back into the sofa while cross his arms “Doyoung over here” Johnny places a hand onto the younger’s shoulder “Wants to train with you” Johnny then finishes, dropping his hand onto the space between them, Taeil grins at the challenge “I see, Doyoung? Get ready and we’ll start in 10 minutes” Doyoung’s eyes lit up, getting up from his spot to jog out of the room “Thanks!” 

They coo at Doyoung when he left, Taeil then gestures Jaehyun to come “Jae, if something bad happens don’t be afraid to stop time” Taeil said freely causing both, Johnny and Jaehyun widened their eyes “Taeil, you can’t just say that so loosely” the youngest amongst them warns, fiddling with the hem of his black gloves, Johnny nods “Oh Jaehyun, nobody is here to listen.” The two both nodded slowly, gaining Taeil’s trust on this.

But what they didn’t know was a kid, peeking through the small door crack, listening in their conversation.

\--

Doyoung steps onto the rounded platform with a wooden shaped dagger, it was sharp but gets dull easily so Doyoung has to use more of his will power against Taeil who has his trustworthy baton that has mysterious power inside of it which is perfect Taeil because the older is stronger with or without it, he’s trained for all his life so it’ll pay off when training with Doyoung, this will definitely help Doyoung and improve his skills.

Taeil turns his head to Jaehyun, nodding to shoot the starting gun, Jaehyun then nods back as he pulls the trigger a red flag jumping up from the rim, Jeno flinches as he squeezes Kun’s hand tightly causing the older to chuckle “It’s okay, Jeno, it wasn’t towards you.” Kun assured, eyes following Taeil’s movements while the younger was focused on Doyoung who was already onto the ground, pinned by Taeil’s baton, “Focus, Kim!” Taeil shouts from a far as he takes out a pair of black gloves from his shirt pocket, putting it over his hands as he bolts towards his baton, instantly grabbing it from the handle and releasing Doyoung who was struggling to process the situation, when the youngster gets released he quickly rolls away from the oldest, throwing himself onto the wooden stick when he sees blades flying towards him from the corner of his eyes “Fuck..” Doyoung sighs heavily as he wraps his digits around the handle of the wooden stick, firmly, he then does a flip, landing behind Taeil who was busy wrapping himself in bandages, Doyoung grins when he caught him in his hands, tightly squeezing his hand around Taeil who chokes out a command that was towards Jaehyun, Doyoung then penetrates the wooden stick onto Taeil’s spine causing him to groan in agony.

Taeil elbows the younger’s armpit, spinning onto his heels as he kicks Doyoung right in the gut “Don’t get too greedy, Kim” Taeil unleashes his rapier from his baton, turning himself with the rapier, halting the tip of the blade at Doyoung’s eye, the younger widens them as he watches the blade shake from the blow in force from the oldest, his movements were so quick and powerful that a gas of wind comes out of this one single move, Doyoung stood still, so still that he thought time stopped, and it did.

Jaehyun walks up from his seat and onto the rounded platform, with now what it looks like, the ending gun, when Jaehyun pulls the trigger time begins to move again, Taeil swings his rapier back into the baton as he helps up Doyoung who had stumbled back “Next time” was all Taeil said before pulling the younger up, dusting off the dirt from him “No! I don’t want this to end” Dyoung puckers his lips into a pout before wincing at the sudden sting in his wounded hip “Yes, you need to rest, Qian is here to replace the bandages and finally has the ointment for it” Taeil turns his head towards Kun who was still holding onto Jeno’s hand “By the way, special visitors are coming over so don’t whine and say you wanted to practice” Taeil adds, grabbing the towel from Jaehyun who had offered him, Doyoung hums in agreement as he stops in steps, meeting Jeno’s eyes “He wanted to stay with you” Kun said letting go of the younger’s hand so he can run into Doyoung’s arms, and that’s exactly what he did.

Jeno doesn’t even know Doyoung that well but his instincts urges him to go forward, the younger hopes that Doyoung will take care of him since he has no home left “Come, Jeno” Doyoung offers his hand for Jeno to reach, when he does reach for it the older leads him into the nurses room where Kun was pouring the oil into the crushes mint leaves that scented the room “Oh Kim Doyoung, you’re just in time! I was just making another tube of the ointment just in case you needed some but I am done so just sit down on the bed and I’ll be there in a second.” Kun points to the bed beside his desk with his eyes bulging out so Doyoung can manage is get the hint, the younger then led Jeno with him towards the bed as they sat down, waiting patiently for Kun to be ready, Jeno then plays with Doyoung’s scars that were painted all over his fingers, he didn’t mind the youngest touching his scars or fiddling with a piece of clothing whatever makes Jeno comfortable he’s fine with anything, Kun glances towards them, grinning when a small bond blooms between them, the older then focuses his eyes towards pouring in the ointment in a translucent tube, the pearly green reflects by the glass when the sunrises from the horizon, Kun then stood up, walking up towards the duo who were giggling at something Doyoung perhaps said “Okay, Kim Doyoung, I’d like you take off your shirt and lay down on the bed” Doyoung hums, Jeno shifts himself off the bed so Doyoung can lay down as he sat on a chair beside the bed alongside Kun who moves closer to the bed so he can replace the bandages, Kun then unhooks the used bandages, curling it up into a wrinkling ball as he throws it into the trash bin, Jeno watches how the ball circles around the rim of the opening as it went in, Kun coos at his cuteness before soaking the towel that was placed beside him and the warm water, gently wiping away the dried blood and the new drawing blood that was slowly drizzling out, Doyoung sucks in a sharp breath as the wounds sting from the sudden warmness, Jeno furrows his brows when he heard the raven haired male squirms from the stinging, Kun the uncaps the ointment before applying it on a warm padding “Jeno, will you hold his hand?” Kun suddenly asked but Jeno nods, lacing his fingers with Doyoung’s, Kun smiles, appreciating the help, he then sticks the ointment pad onto the wound, Doyoung jolts as he felt the stickiness on his stinging wound which burns him causing him to whimper from the painful pads.

After hours of healing Kun hands Doyoung the results of his wounds, the youngest smiles when he saw Kun’s signature at the bottom, Doyoung looks up at the oldest “You’re free, Kim Doyoung, just one thing that you shouldn’t do is pick on the paddings and bandages, the small scars on your hands are fine but avoid picking up heavy objects, but besides that you’re okay now and you can do whatever your heart contains.” Kun smiles, patting Doyoung’s back before packing up his equipment “Wait, you’re leaving today?” Kun turns his head towards the frowning two that were holding each other’s hands once again “Yes, sadly I have to go back to my village, I’ll visit sometime but I must go” Kun assured as they both walked out of the office, Doyoung felt sad that Kun had to go so earlier especially when he was basically the person taking care of his wounds, Doyoung really needs to owe him something before he leaves so he searches around his pocket, he takes out 3 gold nuggets, before Kun can get to the entrance Doyoung grips onto his wrist “Here” Doyoung murmured, turning his hand so now his palm is facing the ceiling, the raven haired then plops the golden nuggets onto his palm before curling Kun’s fingers over them “Keep it, my treat since you took care of me” Doyoung smiles after he let go of his hand, Kun then grins, waving at them before leaving the building “I’ll miss him” Jeno pouts, following beside Doyoung who left the scene earlier “Jeno?” the youngest hummed in response “Do you know, Nakamoto Yuta?” Doyoung asked, halting in his steps to look down at the kid, Jeno’s eyes were glassy from the ceiling lights but it really looked like he was about to cry which made Doyoung regret asking that question, Jeno bites his cheek before sucking in a sharp breath as he spoke “Yeah, he’s my dad, not my real one but I see him as my dad” Jeno lowers his head, avoiding the older eyes, Doyoung gulps loudly “Jeno?” Doyoung crouches down to be the same height as Jeno, pulling him into his arms “I miss him..” the younger’s voice cracks mid sentence which makes Doyoung wishes the floor would swallow him up, Doyoung felt honestly bad for him, Jeno got his hand cut off and his supposedly father left him in the building with total strangers. Jeno had it rough and Doyoung just made him feel worse.

“Jeno, let’s go see the full moon tomorrow” Doyoung assured before pulling away from the embrace, Jeno looks up with a wide eye smile as he locks his fingers with Doyoung’s once again, walking down the hallway they make a stop at the Boss’ office.

\--

Both of them walked into the office being greeted by the special visitors, beer scattered everywhere, wine glasses on the tables and the smell reeks blood and burning meat, Jeno scrunches up his nose at the horrible raw smell from the office, Doyoung was use to the smell since he has smelt worse than a simple bloody stain or burning meat from a wild animal, Taeil then grabs his jacket, covering up his untidy shirt that was stained by what it seems to be, beer, “Kim! This is WayV oh and Mark Lee” Taeil points at the group who was chatting before they wave at them, he then turns his body to the average height male who looked like a foreign that was standing by Jaehyun, when the foreigner turns his head towards the two he widens his eyes especially jeno who was on the edge of bursting into tears, then silence, the air felt heavy on Doyoung’s behalf “Jeno?” Mark whispered, slamming the wine glass onto the edge of the coffee table as he ran towards Jeno who was stumbling in his position, Doyoung shifted away from him as he watched the moment between them, everyone watched them quietly “Why are you here, Jeno? Where’s Yuta?” Mark asked, checking if Jeno was hurt since the concerned look in his eyes fills in his rims “M..Mark?” Jeno then takes out his necklace from his necklace from his pocket, handing it to Mark “I don’t want this..” Jeno urges Mark to take it away and hide it from him but he sat there, clueless “It’s dangerous! Mark.. is it the full moon festival tomorrow?” Jeno asked, swatting the foreigner's hand when he was about to touch his cheek “Yes, why?” Jeno inhales “I want to see Yuta” then exhales running towards Doyoung who just stood there, as well being clueless, Mark stood up as he looked up at Doyoung “Advisor Kim? Please take good care of him tomorrow" Mark requested, earning a nod from Doyoung.

***

“You’re so slow, Doyoung” Ten complains, throwing his spear over his shoulder almost smacking Johnny behind him “Geez, why do you even have a spear in the first place?” Johnny asked, shifting behind Doyoung, having Jaehyun face the blade which didn’t bother him at all “What if there will be those nasty thieves running around again? Huh?!” Ten raises his voice at the last bit of the sentence, Taeil chuckles at their bickering session “Ugh, this’ll be a long night” Johnny utters, rubbing his temples “Indeed” said Enchanter Dong who followed shortly behind them.

“Let’s split up” aeil stood there with his hands on his hips as he grins confidently “Johnny, Doyoung, Jeno.” the youngest amongst the group smiled as he clings onto the raven haired forearm, Johnny then shifts closer to Doyoung to make way for the villagers “Jaehyun and me” Taeil looked up at Jaehyun fondly as he clings onto his arm, ignoring the ‘ews’ and gags from the group “Ten and Dong” Taeil finishes, clapping his hands together as he ran away with Jaehyun not telling them other instructions. 

“At least I’m with Sicheng and not Johnny” Ten sticks out his tongue, wiggling his eyebrows at Johnny who smacks him with the middle finger, Doyoung chuckles at that before getting pulled away by Jeno leaving Johnny, Ten, and Winwin together “I can sense Yuta, he’s over there” Jeno points at the mountain with fireworks setting off and other sparkles, Doyoung nods at what Jeno was trying to do as they ran through the village and out to the mountain.

“Where the hell is Doyoung and Jeno?!” Johnny peeps out, swatting away from Ten, Enchanter Dong looks around to see nothing but villagers and sights of Taeil and Jaehyun running around together.

\--

“Yuta?! Calm down!” Mark said, splashing him with holy water at him which causes Yuta’s scales spread faster and faster, Mark shields the Dreamies as they cries out to Yuta who was struggling to even breathe, Mark knew it, he knew that Yuta would be up here, he knew that Yuta’s inner dragon needed to be fed, that’s why he’s there “Dreamies, I want you to run, run away from here!” Mark commanded, the group didn’t follow as they tried to drag Mark away but he was too strong to even budge “Mark! Come back to us, please!” Jisung cried out, trying to push Jaemin away but he was still blocking his way which made him frustrated “Min, let him go” Mark said softly, letting Renjun and Chenle tackle him, Jaemin hesitates to let go of Jisung but he did it, Jisung fell to the ground, looking up at the oldest “Don’t look” Mark pleads, Jisung tried to protest but Donghyuck was just in time to wrap his arms around Jisung so he didn’t have to see what Mark did to Renjun and Chenle, Jaemin watches them as they fell onto the ground, laying there unconscious, before Mark could walk up to Yuta he was greeted by a cry “MARK!” 

Jeno cried out, running full speed at Mark who was widening his eyes at the sight of Jeno, Mark did see him earlier in the day but it took him by surprised since this’ll be the last time he’ll ever see Mark, it’s sad but it was for the best that Mark had to sacrifice himself.

“What are you doing, Mark?!” Jeno yelled throwing his hands out from Jaemin’s grasp “Jeno, I made a promise with Doyoung already, this has to be done” Jeno sobs out as he stumbles onto the grass fields, Doyoung’s lips quiver at the monster behind Mark, it kept growing and growing until the final roar occurs, a gas of air unleashes from the gigantic Opal white silver dragon appears, full form, Doyoung’s eyes creeps up to meet their darkened gaze but a hint of sorrow which made Doyoung realize that it was Yuta, the dragon in front of him was Yuta, the one he was looking for.

Doyoung body slams Mark onto the ground as he jumps up and onto the should of Yuta, he could hear Jeno scream his name alongside Mark who was telling him instructions but Doyoung didn’t listen because he was clearly too busy since he was throwing punches and kicks at the dragon which made them growl as they throw arms at him, Doyoung then takes out the ointment that Kun gave him yesterday, Doyoung then climbs onto the nose of the dragon as he falls into Yuta’s big, hazelnut eyes “I’m sorry, Nakamoto Yuta but you aren’t yourself” Doyoung threw the cap off the tube with his teeth as he pours the entire tube into Yuta’s eye, causing a light flash throwout the whole landscape.

Yuta opens his eyes revealing Doyoung who was on top of him and a cracking blade next to his neck, the raven grits his teeth as he sees the thief’s expression becoming softer, his hand coming upon to touch his cheek, Yuta smiles fondly “You’re so beautiful, Kim Doyoung” the younger flushes in red which made the older chuckle weakly, Doyoung then huffs out “Say one more thing and your neck will meet my dagger” Doyoung threatens “Doie?” Yuta ruffles his hair as he sat up meeting Doyoung’s gaze, the advisor hums out in response “Let’s go home, shall we?” the younger cracks a gummy smile, rolling off Yuta as he met up with Jeno who was carrying Mark by the arm with a little help of Jaehyun, Taeil tells them to hurry up as the group walk slowly out of the scene, Yuta and Doyoung looked at each other before racing each other towards the group.

\--

Yuta polishes the weapons that were placed on the shelf beside his necklace and Doyoung’s dagger handle with no blade “Pass me that won’t you, Commander Nakamoto?” the advisor asked, waving his hand for the handle, Yuta nods as he reaches for the handle from the shelf and handing it to Doyoung who observes the handle, Johnny walks in while cleaning Taeil’s robotic arm, Yuta laughs at him “What did you do, Johnny boy?” the oldest flips him off as he walks around Yuta and beside Doyoung who was going through his toolbox “Boss Moon wants to see you after this” was all Johnny said before walking out of the room earning a small ‘yeah’ from Doyoung, Yuta leans back onto the edge of the desk as he watches Doyoung carefully fix the broken blade “Doie, I think you should give up, that thing is completely done for” Yuta suggests causing the higher rank to growl lowly “What else should I use then?” Before Yuta could say anything he was interrupted by Taeil’s shouting, Doyoung then groans as he stomps out of his office followed by Yuta.

“What is it old man?!” Doyoung snaps back at Taeil who was geared up “It’s time to get those nasty bandits!” Taeil swings his baton as he hops down, slamming the bottom of the baton onto the floor almost breaking a plank, Taeil grins mischievously as he walked up to the duo “And you’ll be a team” Yuta widens his eyes alongside Doyoung who was the most shocked “WHAT?!” They both said in sync “Stop complaining, you’re wasting my time, now come on, Nakamoto, Kim.” Taeil gestures them to follow, Jaehyun was the second out of the office then Johnny then Ten and Taeyong, leaving Yuta and Doyoung alone together.

“What were you going to say, Yuta?” Doyoung repeats his question causing Yuta to flash his heavenly grin which made Doyoung flustered “I have some extra daggers from my scales” Yuta answered, wrapping his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder as they walk down the hallway together, the younger scoffs.

“Spare me a dagger, won’t you?” Doyoung asked almost sounding like he was being sarcastic, Yuta laughed out “One kiss, one dagger” the older puckers his lips for a kiss but instead a smack on the cheek “Don’t get greedy.” It seems like he stole Yuta’s heart and he stole his dagger.

_\- Fin -_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for yunve, beta reading this mess, I appreciate you!! Much love!  
> Annie's twitter: @doiezenni ✨


End file.
